User talk:Hyper Zergling
User talk:Hyper Zergling/Archive 1 User talk:Hyper Zergling/Archive 2 User talk:Hyper Zergling/Archive 3 DD's Ban Come to chat. I'm dying of boredom! Lau the G (talk) 03:32, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Spike How come i can't declare spike as canon. he's a canon character after all. is part of the series--File:SSJJ Bar.jpg|250px|link=User:Staff Sergeant Jack JacksonFile:SSJJBar Talk.jpg|50px|link=User talk:Staff Sergeant Jack JacksonFile:SSJJ BAR Contribs2.jpg|50px|link=Special:Contributions/Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson 23:28, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Spike is character created by manga and anime of dragon ball. So your saying that if someone made a Goku character that person can't declare them canon characters. then what's the point of that category--File:SSJJ Bar.jpg|250px|link=User:Staff Sergeant Jack JacksonFile:SSJJBar Talk.jpg|50px|link=User talk:Staff Sergeant Jack JacksonFile:SSJJ BAR Contribs2.jpg|50px|link=Special:Contributions/Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson 06:29, August 21, 2012 (UTC) New Wiki yo can u join my wiki i dnt know how to maintain it Im tryna find some admins and im tryna make it popular are you online right now? Skype Bestest buddy! -KidVegeta (talk) yo since when did u become an administartor again Erasing my account Can you please erase all evidence of my wikia account and get rid of the account entirely? Thanks in advance.Emmza (talk) 21:18, October 14, 2012 (UTC)Princess Emmza Promote Can you promote this wikia?Here is the link.http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Promote.[[User:AREA95000|AREA95000]] (talk) 17:24, October 27, 2012 (UTC) New hey I'm new to this wiki and I guess one of my main questions is can we have the same images for a character as another user? True-Clown-Prince (talk) 18:18, November 13, 2012 (UTC) So if someone was using a picture of Goku jr and I also wanted to use a Picture of Goku jr would I need permission then? True-Clown-Prince (talk) 19:15, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Canon Dispute ammended My article "Rigor Saga (DBNA)" used to have a plot that disputed canon. I have uploaded a new version that removes the canon dispute, and thus believe the article no longer disputes canon. Please view and amend as you see fit. Thank you. As I said, its the "Rigor Saga (DBNA)" article. Also, if you could you can delete the Dragon Ball New Age Power Levels page. Ah, well, would it be possible to tell me what needs to be amended so that I may make the appropriate changes? ~Malik666 Skype -KidVegeta (talk) So what can I do than? I did that out of boredom and there is not anything at all to do here anymore it has got so very dull with the lack of things to do so what else can I do thats not against the rules?AREA95000 (talk) 01:13, December 21, 2012 (UTC) One more thing how do I not get attention with my comments?AREA95000 (talk) 01:46, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Poopman I honestly don't know... DDisk told me to make it, probably shouldn't have listened, but he said he needed it.... Never mind, just delete it or whatever. I don't know. Blog? Making a similar blog is spamming too?AREA95000 (talk) 21:55, December 24, 2012 (UTC) what did you edit on my page cause i don't see anything? Zendarmanitan (talk) 23:26, January 5, 2013 (UTC)zendarmanitan I will add more information, soon. But yes, they are an extremely powerful Saiyan warriors, who were all borned with huge power levels and mystical powers, which is completly diferent from the Saiyan race. my character What do you think of my character, Jamie? He's able to fight Buu even as candy, he can make static feed happen to nearby Saiyans when transforming/transformed and he is able toy with Buu 2 at SS2 whom not even a super saiyan 3 gotenks and ss4 vegeta go defeat.-- 05:00, January 8, 2013 (UTC) i'm not sure what you mean about the part. involvement with Xicor and Randomly named. He's named after the me but he doesn't have all my personality. What did you mean about involvement with Xicor-- 05:09, January 8, 2013 (UTC) His birth name is Rot/Rodd pun of Carrot, he change his name because he didn't like his name. Besides, Dragon Ball AF can be done in anyones image, i'm doing it in my own. just like how toyble is doing is one in his own image. Editing my Geti Goku page They told me I couldn't edit it visually due to it having complex code, and I have completely no clue how to use "Source". I sincerely hope you could place the following text under "Possessions" in my character, Geti Goku. Thanks in advance!Geti186 (talk) 14:20, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Geti Worms: The Geti Star had placed different Effing worms in different, environments. All of these worms used up a large portion of energy to tame, even in its birth stages, which made them prime candidates for the experiment. However, the use of energy has made Geti Goku closer to these worms, and them closer to him. As of now, they are his companions living in alternate universes. Circumstantially, you may also label them as pets. The first worm, living in the simplest environment, was grown through being given EXTREME amounts of biological matter to feed on, spanning the entire omniverse within the dimension. Biological Matter was replaced immediately within the span of the universe light years if the worm enters another part of the multiverse. As a result, this worm has developed mastery over inter-dimensional travel, innate capability of controlling its size, and literally unmatched speed. Aside from that, it has a “black hole mouth”, which literally pulls in, and converts to energy, all forms of matter. This environment, expanding on the worm’s desire to consume, has made it the fastest worm, and most capable of consuming enemies of extreme power. Its durability, however, is far less impressive, preferring to use its unnatural speed to circumvent its relatively lower durability. This worm is a regular Effing Worm, but encompasses all of its upgrades on top of its own adaptations. Against paramount defenses, its speed and power have proven victorious, on top of its ingenuity. The second worm, lived in a scarce omniverse lacking resources. In this universe, inhabits multitudes of powerful, biological beings (a few hundred every 100 light years) which pose as threats to the worm. As a result, this worm has enhanced regeneration, significantly tougher bio-armour, and defense mechanisms, making it immune to most energy attacks, and physical attacks. Its regeneration stems from the ambient energy from matter, whereby a regular human’s mass will result in MASSIVE regeneration, utterly abusing Einstein’s E=MC^2 equation. This makes it a significantly tougher opponent to face, as it absorbs ambient plasma in “space” to grow ever larger and more powerful. Aside from that, it is able to condense its size, and utilizing Anti-Ki, making its defenses nigh-impenetrable. It basically has an automatic Sage Mode, on top of its regular abilities. It is an Evolved Effing Worm, and has an additional heat-armour, small size, force field, precognition (from Sage Mode) and spatial distortion (which temporarily consumes space to deflect attacks). Against this worm, the Geti Star has pitted it against paramount resistances and whatnot, and its power and strength upgrades accordingly. The last worm, was an ingenuity, maximizing the defense and offense characteristics of the worm. It is a Winter Worm, and had unusual characteristics at the start, seemingly containing the traits of both Winter Worms and Evolved Effing Worm. First, the worm was subjected to constant barrages of beams and lasers, which it quickly adapted by creating a thick, magical ice, which, through incredible optical density, resulted in all energy attacks being utterly deflected, regardless of power or concentration. This same icy casing enhanced all physical attacks and durability immensely. After a while, new, tangible opponents who automatically got away from attacks were introduced, firing powerful harpoons. The worm then upgraded its “Spikes” ability, adding onto it the icy effect, and making it retractable, and life draining. This allowed it to drain the life force of enemies, weakening it enough for digestion. On top of that, it also has increased regeneration from the absorption of life force, and the innate capability to absorb Ki, maximizing the body’s nutrients more than the 2nd worm (despite not having Sage mode). It also has a large mouth, with its size enhanced by ice in a manner similar to Blood Fangs, as well as a terrifying Blood Roar (utterly annihilating flesh and skin with incredible efficiency and power through extreme frequency waves), absorbing the life force and potential body of the body instantaneously. This, however, leaves behind blood, which is enough for most enemies to regenerate from, and destroy large sections of bodies from stronger beings(weakening them to the point where they cannot put up a large resistance). After a long time, more paramount defenses were set up, which made the worm evolve even more characteristics, such as the ability to digest refined chemical substances, instant-size changing capability, incredible maneuverability as well as Ultima Boosters (the capability of accelerating at incredible speeds for MASSIVE damage, and break through walls). These Ultima Boosters use fire jets, rampage powers, extreme air pressure, and sudden recreation of speed traits which boost its speed, while keeping itself in place with spikes (combination of Defense and Shark types), it then unleashes itself in the next split second, utterly ripping the enemy apart. This makes it the most adaptable of the 3 worms. Superman The discussion has been going on for AGES? Why don't you concede/complete it in chat? Your points so far are that Z Fighters cannot survive stellar heat, but has superman sent people through the sun? Even if he holds back, why doesn't he OHKO opponents, knocking him out? The inconsistency card cannot be played such that you ignore his entire fighting career. Sure you may take high end feats, but CONSISTENT feats shouldn't be ignored. Other than that, your ignorance of Ki Amping which allowed Goku to strike harder than an exploding planet, is hilarious. Are you telling me that Aquaman hits harder than Goku PURELY BECAUSE he lifts more? Seriously, its like you do NOT know how DBZ's strikes work, and basically have this off idea that one-time feats are the only way to judge a character's power. Basing it on such just gives a very off judgement of a character's strength, leading to excuses such as PIS, CIS, jobber auras and whatnot to counter these "low-end" showings. Queen Frost (Nikon23) why did you edited my created character Queen Frost Nikon23 22:34, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hyper Zergling, do you like Dragonball z Abridged. Hey dude! I'm new to this and posted a page on Alternate Universe, which is important to Fanon on Dragon Ball. There are 6 universes in my timeline, each taking a different turn from the show. Egodfrey463 (talk) 19:22, January 29, 2013 (UTC)Egodfrey463Egodfrey463 (talk) 19:22, January 29, 2013 (UTC) 35Baragon (talk) 23:39, January 31, 2013 (UTC)Dragonball Alternate world means it takes in an alternate univers, so Teen Videl and Kid Gohan appear at the same time.35Baragon (talk) 23:39, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Vandals It seems we have had an influx of vandals. As such, could you try to be more active in banning them, since I am still technically on hiatus? They are mostly blanking fan video game pages. -KidVegeta (talk) And get on skype. -KidVegeta (talk) There's a vandal, dude: http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Raging_Blast_3_%28Undeadgoku%29?action=history The Angel of Terror 22:30, March 20, 2013 (UTC) I have a question Will you do a tie in for my and TUN's thing, just asking. WaffleMinifigure (talk) 23:33, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Re: I have a question Link: You want a story? Well here ya go. That may or may not help. WaffleMinifigure (talk) 02:05, March 22, 2013 (UTC) 10X Kamehameha I was blocked by that administrator for no reason on Dragon Ball wiki. Your better than 10X Kamehameha and that admin can suk bulls. Suggestion for banning SuperMaron, geez I feel dirty for saying his name, just look at his stuff. That last one was me WaffleMinifigure (talk) 01:42, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Yo HZ We came up with a DBF Wiki Hall of Fame, and there's no way we can make this without mentioning you. I can't link it right now, since something's up with this thing, just type in Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki Hall of Fame. -Lau the G It seems I posted this JUST as you edited haha Sure, let 'em die 02:27, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Goku vs Superman Hey, remember our super long argument regarding Goku vs Superman? What do you think will be the result now? o.OGeti186 (talk) 13:05, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: SF No Yes. Super Saiyan 7 Somebody | talk 00:50, May 21, 2013 (UTC) It's the first answer second answer. Super Saiyan 7 Somebody | talk 01:00, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Dammit it's the answer that isn't striked out. To answer your original question: So far I have read the first panels of SF. THAR. Super Saiyan 7 Somebody | talk 01:11, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I find it interesting. Super Saiyan 7 Somebody | talk 01:21, May 21, 2013 (UTC) . Eyo skape? -KidVegeta (talk) rollin -KidVegeta (talk) ru stil alife arbator?? -KidVegeta (talk) Color Template On techniques pages, are the colors lists no longer working for you? For me they are now showing as an error " ". Obviously, I/we were not misusing this template before, as it appears to have just appeared today. I noticed it on all of your techniques pages as well as mine, so I'm not sure if this is some kind of wiki-wide changing of coding, or if my browser is messed up. -KidVegeta (talk) I don't know. I'm not sure what the error is, and how to fix it. -KidVegeta (talk) Re:Levitation is real Originality I'm pretty sure I picked up Sarcasm in your tone. Good sir, maybe you could enlighten me on my, "unoriginality", power and ability-wise 35Baragon (talk) 01:44, July 31, 2013 (UTC)Did you see Pacific rim ?, or hearing about the Avengers : Age of Ultron. re: problems First off your NCF note 1 was invalid, he's Saiyan name is a pun of Vegetable. It's a pun of Car'rot'. Second I never mention he was born a Super Saiyan. And third I have recently changed it so it describes him as an unusual Saiyan, that doesn't given to their ways. He was born a pure hearted Saiyan. Thank you for mentioning the other problems though.--User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson | Talk Page | 22:19, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Did you read my article of the alien I created, Garnos. 35Baragon (talk) 16:09, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Rigor Saga Canon disputes ammended Through my numerous re-drafts of the Rigor Saga, all your aforementioned Canon Disputes have been ammended. I do believe that this particular Saga no longer disputes canon. You may either re-review, or simply remove the canon disputes, if possible. Malik666 (talk) 19:19, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Thank you .steve cazares (talk) 18:28, October 23, 2013 (UTC) My Korn Character you said Korin's training is technically superior to Roshi's. Training with Roshi after Korin is essentially useless, But Goku did it, so this can't be true. Master Roshi is legendary, he trained with Korin and Master Mutaito, so he was able to give him more then Korin could. , |text=I Live Today }} , |text=Goku484 at your service! }} , |text=Yours Truly }} 13:34, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Featured Fan Fiction http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Fanon%3AFeatured_Fan_Fiction_Requests}} Recontruction Hi HZ, I've chosen the recontructed all my stories, so I'm asking you if you could delete on my Dragon Ball AF sagas. Please. I've always reconstructed Jamie to have more his mother's traits. And I changed his birth name from Ninjin which meant carrot in Japanese, I originally had Rodd a mutated form of rot from Carrot, but now changed it to Rutabaga. So I'll be real happy if delete all my sagas.--User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson | Talk Page | 01:21, March 5, 2014 (UTC) thanks, and what do you think of Tabaga being his Saiyan birth name?--User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson | Talk Page | 03:59, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hyper Zergling, If you have the time could you please read my recent fanfic (Dragon Ball GT: Hero Reborn, it is located within this wiki), I promise that it is actually good. Steve9021 Are you going to see Godzilla? 35Baragon (talk) 15:41, May 14, 2014 (UTC) I've gone over Jamie and I positive the spelling error tag no longer needs to be required, could please clear it.--User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson | Talk Page | 06:40, July 24, 2014 (UTC) cleaned up--User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson | Talk Page | 22:15, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Super 18 Out of curiosity because I'd like an opinion on my Super 18 (SSJJ) character, adding the fact that she's not Evil or a Machine Mutant like the majority of other Super 18s on this wiki.--User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson | Talk Page | 01:56, July 25, 2014 (UTC) RE RE: It doesn't make him any less canon though. Sure fanon history, fan named and fanon transformations, but I'm trying to elaborate story on OSS so i guess you could say he is semi-Canon or quarter-Canon--User:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson | Talk Page | 00:46, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Umm Yeah I Guess RE:RE: Umm Yeah I Guess Zero relation to that page (not even gonna ask how you know about that) but I clearly explain in my article what DBR stands for. 2014 Awards Congratulations! You have won an official 2014 Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki award! Click here to see which of your pages won! -KidVegeta (talk) http://ultradragonball.wikia.com/wiki/The_Para_Brothers_vs_the_Androids[[User:35Baragon|35Baragon] (talk) 21:08, March 5, 2015 (UTC)] Do you like Bulma Jr? Click link: Bulma Jr(DBAW)35Baragon (talk) FanFiction.net If I had a fanfiction on FanFiction.net and wished to create a page about it here, would I have to post all the chapters onto the page or could I just put the link to the original on FanFiction.net in my page? Pufflehugs, signing out (talk) 21:56, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Pokeleague Alright, my life is kinda busy right now though with school, but I can definitely get on no later than the 17th. ~Gozon | Talk I will be available on the 17th. I am busy right now. Gozon | Talk Yeah, I'll be active. Just give me a confirmed date and I'll participate. User:Gozon | Talk 08:09, March 19, 2016 (UTC) I can make it User:Gozon | Talk 02:03, March 22, 2016 (UTC)